Hitsugaya et Kyôraku
by Ayllin
Summary: Le récit d'une soirée entre deux capitaines.


**Couple** : Hitsugaya X Kyôraku

 **Genre** : Romance | Yaoi

 **Rating** : M pour lemon (même s'il n'est pas hardcore).

 **Disclamer** : Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout provient du manga **Bleach** , de _Tite Kubo_.

 **Notes** : C'est la toute première fois que je publie sur FF, alors je ne suis pas encore bien habituée au mode de fonctionnement du site ! J'espère que cet OS aura une mise en page potable :) Pardon pour le titre qui n'en est pas un, je n'avais pas envie de nommer ce texte "OS n°1" ahah ! Je compte à la longue faire des espèces de recueils d'OS sur quelques couples, dont celui-ci.

C'est également la première fois que je rédige un OS, qui plus est sur un univers de manga (que de premières fois décidément ahah !). J'ai été inspirée en lisant quelques OS avec des parings inhabituels. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de couple inhabituels, alors j'ai tenté de poser ma petite contribution à l'édifice. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréablement moment à le lire.

* * *

Le capitaine Hitsugaya se redressa soudainement dans son fauteuil, déboussolé. Il venait encore de s'assoupir. Irrité, il frotta ses yeux douloureux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le crépuscule était en train de laisser place à la nuit. Les journées d'automne se raccourcissaient de plus en plus, pesant sur son moral. Il avisa d'un air dépité la montagne de documents qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finaliser. La quatrième division attendait d'urgence ses prévisions de fournitures pour le mois prochain et il n'avait même pas commencé à faire les calculs. Le jeune capitaine soupira. Il ne se sentait plus en état de poursuivre pour aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il se résigna à reporter son travail au lendemain. La mort dans l'âme, il se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris.

Quittant son bureau, il se rappela de son frigo désespérément vide. Se faire à manger était une vraie plaie. Quand il rentrait dans ses quartiers le soir, il n'avait plus qu'une envie s'effondrer et se relaxer. Une nouvelle fois, il décida donc d'aller acheter quelque chose à grignoter à l'épicerie du coin. Matsumoto était très irritante dernièrement à s'inquiéter pour son alimentation et son manque de sommeil, mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie ni le temps de se concocter de bons petits plats. Il n'aurait qu'à lui cacher cet énième écart. C'est d'un pas morne qu'il se dirigea donc en ville, quittant les lieux familiers de la 10° division.

La soirée semblait bien entamée et le Seireitei grouillait de vie. Quelques shinigamis de sa division le reconnurent et le saluèrent avec respect, le remerciant de son travail acharné. Ils semblaient si insouciants, se baladant en bandes pour écumer restaurants ou bars. Parfois, quand la pression était à son paroxysme, Hitsugaya les enviait de pouvoir vivre leur vie ainsi. D'y pas pressé, il atteint finalement le commerce du quartier. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il rencontra l'exubérant capitaine Kyôraku.

Celui-ci semblait également prendre du bon temps. Il poursuivait vainement le lieutenant Nanao quand il avisa le petit capitaine de la 10° division, l'air encore plus renfermé qu'à son habitude devant une épicerie visiblement fermée.

\- Hé bien Toshiro-taisho, vous ne semblez pas au mieux de votre forme ! lança-t-il gaiement en s'approchant de lui, son éternel petit sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Le jeune homme ne souleva même pas le manque de respect de l'autre capitaine qui l'appelait par son prénom. Il allait lui envoyer une remarque acerbe, quand son ventre se manifesta de la moins délicate des façons.

Le brun eu un large sourire quand il réalisa que le capitaine mourrait de faim.

\- Que diriez-vous que je vous invite au restaurant ? proposa Kyôraku de sa voix profonde.  
\- Vous avez déjà mangé, non ? demanda suspicieusement Hitsugaya au grand brun.  
\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce genre de détails ! déclara-t-il en saisissant le petit capitaine par l'épaule. Je cherchais justement quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ce soir mais Nanao-chan m'a visiblement fait faux-bond !

En effet, la brune avait profité de l'inattention de son capitaine pour s'éclipser discrètement. Hitsugaya jura en songeant qu'il aurait dû suivre son exemple. Il se passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux de neige pour essayer d'effacer la migraine qui se profilait déjà. Le grand brun lui adressait un large sourire tout en l'entrainant à sa suite, faisant virevolter le tissus rose de son éternel kimono.

« Pourquoi pas après tout », se laissa tenter Hitsugaya en haussant les épaules. Un repas gratuit ne se refusait pas, même s'il devait subir la compagnie du capitaine dragueur. Il se laissa donc trainer sans trop protester vers un restaurant familial. Il écoutait d'un air distrait le babillage incessant de son compagnon qui semblait plus que ravie de cette petite sortie. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans un petit coin discret de l'établissement pour éviter qu'on ne les observe trop, leurs haoris attirant les regards.

\- Commandez ce que vous voulez, Tôshirô-taicho, lança Kyôraku avec son habituelle bonhomie, hélant un serveur pour lui demander une bonne quantité de boisson.

Hitsugaya fut étonné de constater que Kyôraku semblait effectivement d'humeur généreuse et badine. Il se commanda quelques plats et fut ravi de voir qu'il était servi très rapidement. Le jeune homme s'empiffra avec joie, grommelant de temps à autres pour signifier à son hôte qu'il écoutait plus ou moins son monologue. Celui-ci lui parlait de tout et de rien les dernières rumeurs au Seireitei, la froideur de Nanao, le temps maussade, les courbes de Matsumoto… Le petit capitaine arqua un sourcil en découvrant que le coureur de jupon semblait séduit par sa voluptueuse lieutenant. Il connaissait la réputation du vieux shinigami et l'avait même vu procéder à sa… parade nuptiale par moment, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que quelque chose soit possible entre ces deux énergumènes.

La soirée avançait doucement, et le jeune homme se surprenait lui-même à apprécier le temps qui passait en compagnie du capitaine. Celui-ci avait enchaîné les bouteilles de saké et discutait le plus naturellement du monde avec le Histugaya. Enfin, ce dernier n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, le grand brun étant un moulin à paroles, mais il se sentait enfin détendu et appréciait les traits d'esprit de l'homme. Son humour et son côté terre à terre avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi relaxé. Bien évidemment, en apparence il conservait son aspect renfrogné, mais il avait de moins en moins envie de s'éclipser. Le restaurant devint rapidement bondé et bruyant. L'ambiance était très conviviale. Kyôraku le surprit en se mettant à picorer dans ses plats qu'il peinait à finir, mais après tout, c'était lui qui payait, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Le capitaine de la 8° division lui proposa alors une coupelle de saké, qu'Hisugaya accepta de bon cœur. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement un grand buveur, mais quand il était dans de bonnes conditions, il appréciait échanger quelques verres. Il n'avait pas la même descente que son acolyte d'un soir, mais le petit capitaine se senti rapidement enivré par la boisson et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans les lieux.

\- Je vois que vous êtes repu, Tôshirô-taicho ! lança alors l'homme en lui lançant un regard amusé alors qu'il essayait vainement d'en finir avec son bol de soupe. Que diriez-vous d'aller nous balader un petit peu ? Vous semblez avoir besoin de prendre un peu l'air !

Hitsugaya lui lança un regard soulagé et accepta. L'ancien capitaine paya et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, quelques shinigamis s'inclinant dans leur sillage. L'air vivifiant de la nuit fit le plus grand bien au jeune homme. Kyôraku se mit en quête d'un lieu tranquille pour poursuivre leur soirée, et Hitsugaya se surprit à lui emboiter machinalement le pas. Il se sentait terriblement vivant tous ses soucis et sa fatigue s'étaient envolés, il ne pensait plus qu'à prendre du bon temps, pour une fois dans sa vie. Le ventre rempli et l'alcool le désinhibant, il se fit plus ouvert envers son comparse et rigolait de temps à autre à ses histoires sans queue ni tête. Ils se trouvèrent un endroit agréable à l'abri des regards, dans un parc recouvert de feuilles mortes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Quelques lanternes éclairaient le chemin et conférait au lieu une aura presque mystique. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au pied d'un épais arbre et Kyôraku dégaina malicieusement une bouteille de saké qu'il avait audacieusement caché dans les plis de ses vêtements. La soirée se poursuivit délicatement. L'ambiance ici était nettement différente que dans le bruyant restaurant. La discussion devient plus calme, presque pensive, agrémentée de longs moments de silence. L'alcool aidait Hitsugaya à lutter contre l'air frais de la nuit. Ils s'étaient nettement plus rapprochés en une soirée que durant les longues années de côtoiement au sein du Seireitei, ce qui laissa un instant perplexe le jeune génie. Malgré les à-priori qu'il avait sur le capitaine, Kyôraku était un homme bon. Cela, Hitsugaya le voyait dès que le brun ouvrait la bouche. Il avait soudainement l'impression de passer du temps en compagnie du grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu – ou plutôt, d'un sempai de confiance. Il songeait à cela lorsqu'il entendit les vêtements de Kyôraku se froisser à ses côtés. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner vers son compagnon de beuverie pour voir ce qu'il faisait que celui-ci pressait délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Hitsugaya d'un ton glacial, totalement dégrisé lorsque le baiser prit fin.

Le séducteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise par cette réaction et fut secoué d'un petit rire. Quand il se reprit, il planta ses pupilles flamboyantes de séduction dans celles du petit capitaine et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Que je vous désire, _Hitsugaya-taicho._

Le jeune capitaine frémit au ton moqueur que son homologue avait utilisé pour dire son titre. Ils se toisèrent un instant, l'un ne savant trop comment réagir, l'autre attendant une réaction. Finalement, le sulfureux capitaine se décida à accélérer les choses et reposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci était totalement tétanisé. Ce qui se produisait était tout à fait improbable ! Il avait beau avoir déjà été plus ou moins bien courtisé par quelques demoiselles, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui signifiait de façon aussi claire son attirance. Et c'était également la première fois qu'un homme – plus âgé – était la source d'autant de confusion.

\- Et vous, que voulez-vous, _taicho_ ? souffla doucement le brun au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme, lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlés.

Celui-ci était totalement perdu. Il n'en savait strictement rien. Les lèvres de Kyoraku qui s'étaient emparées de son cou lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il sentait la barbe de son ami d'un soir lui gratouiller agréablement la peau.

\- Je… Mh… Arrêtez ça…, grommela-t-il en frissonnant.  
\- Vous n'êtes guère convainquant, plaisanta le brun en glissant ses mains le long du dos du jeune homme.

Celui-ci essaya de se dégager, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi faible face aux caresses électrisantes du capitaine. Etait-ce l'alcool qui le rendait aussi peu farouche ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière ce genre d'excuse minable. Il réalisa alors qu'il appréciait vraiment ce genre de contact avec cet homme. Mais de là à l'admettre explicitement devant lui, il y avait un monde.

Kyôraku avait d'ailleurs senti le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se détendre dans ses bras, et avait pris cela comme un signe de consentement. Il le souleva alors brusquement, le serrant contre lui, et en quelques shumpo, il l'emmena dans ses quartiers personnels. Il déposa son précieux compagnon dans son lit et s'approcha de lui avec un air de prédateur sur le visage.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez plus intéressé par les femmes… commença Hitsugaya, l'air perdu alors que le brun embrassait son visage.

Amusé, Kyôraku sourit et fit glisser ses larges mains dans le haori du jeune capitaine, découvrant avec plaisir la peau ferme du jeune. Chacun des gestes de l'homme embrasait l'épiderme du petit capitaine.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les femmes… Mais je sais reconnaître la beauté également chez les hommes.

La beauté ? Hitsugaya frissonna sous la pulpe des doigts de son amant. Kyôraku était-il bi ? Matsumoto tomberait des nues si elle apprenait cela. Le brun fit langoureusement glisser son nez et se bouche le long du cou du jeune homme, achevant de le perturber. Ce genre de caresses, il n'en avait jamais reçu. Il n'était pas non plus complètement stupide et savait plus ou moins ce qui allait se produire. Il décida de laisser tomber ses états d'âmes pour quelques heures et de se laisser aller à la volupté que le capitaine lui offrait. Timidement, il tendit alors les mains vers le visage du brun et caressa machinalement sa barbe négligée. Le sourire de Kyôraku s'étira en voyant sa proie du soir sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il se fit plus entreprenant et embrassa alors le jeune homme qu'il trouvait particulièrement tentant, à moitié débraillé dans ses vêtements de fonction. Ses mains coquines revinrent à la charge et frôlèrent la peau dévoilée d'Histugaya. Délicatement, il lui défit son obi et découvrit le haut de son corps. Les joues du petit capitaine rosirent légèrement quand la langue du brun parti à la découverte de son torse. Il se sentait un peu bête à ne pas être aussi entreprenant que Kyôraku si bien qu'il aventura également quelques caresses dans le dos du brun. Celui-ci se redressa immédiatement et se débarrassa de toutes les couches de tissus qui recouvraient ses épaules. Torse nu face au capitaine de la 10° division, Kyôraku laissa un moment Hitsugaya observe son corps dévoilé avant de repartir à l'assaut du jeune homme.

Petit à petit, alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face dans le large lit du capitaine, le brun fit basculer sous lui le corps du plus jeune et l'allongea délicatement. Hitsugaya se sentait étrangement brûlant. Il avait arrêté de réfléchir et profitait pleinement des caresses de son compagnon. Celui-ci glissait langoureusement ses doigts contre sa peau veloutée, à la recherche d'endroits qui feraient frissonner son petit capitaine. Puis, soudainement, il revint embrasser Hitsugaya avec bien plus de passion qu'auparavant, faisant toujours trainer ses mains le long des côtes du plus jeune. Celui-ci gémit de surprise quand le brun vint lécher ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un baiser soit aussi humide.

\- Il faudrait que tu ouvres la bouche, susurra Kyôraku en plantant ses yeux de braises dans ceux d'Hitsugaya.

Celui-ci rougit mais obéit, fermant les yeux. Il sentit Kyôraku revenir à son contact et plonger sa langue sans sa bouche. Hitsugaya hoqueta de surprise avant de s'injurier mentalement d'être aussi peu assuré. Le brun se frottait lascivement contre le corps du jeune capitaine, attisant son désir tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient. Kyôraku était bien plus entreprenant et envahissait passionnément la bouche du jeune homme, glissant également ses doigts entre des mèches blanches. Le jeune homme gémissait alors qu'il sentait le corps du capitaine frotter contre son érection. C'est alors qu'il réalisa à quel point il était excité. Il ne s'était pas senti durcir, trop préoccupé par les caresses que lui prodiguait son homologue, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie soulager son sexe gonflé. Le brun sembla sentir l'impatience du jeune homme, car il se redressa, le désir gravé sur son visage.

\- Puis-je te déshabiller, Tôshirô ? demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude, faisant balader ses doigts de plus en plus bas sur le ventre du jeune homme qui se tortillait sous-lui.

Celui –ci acquiesça, subjugué par le clair-obscur qui dansait sur les muscles de Kyôraku. Doucement, l'homme fit glisser le hakama sur les hanches du capitaine. Il le dévorait du regard, embarrassant encore plus Hitsugaya. Après une interminable lutte contre le vêtement, le pantalon ample tomba à terre au plus grand soulagement d'Hitsugaya. Il se trouvait dorénavant en sous-vêtement et cru mourir de honte en voyant sa verge déformer et humidifier clairement le tissus. Il avait rarement été dans un tel état d'excitation et le fait qu'un homme soit la cause de ce désir le gênait particulièrement.

\- Détend-toi, je vais te faire du bien, affirma le brun en se levant du lit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.

Etonné, Hitsugaya se redressa pour voir Kyôraku revenir avec une petite bouteille contenant un liquide épais. Le brun s'en versa allègrement dans une main après s'être débarrassé du dernier obstacle entre lui et le sexe du jeune capitaine. Hitsugaya hoqueta de plaisir quand le grand capitaine se saisit sans détours de sa verge avec sa main lubrifiée. Il le caressait avec un désir évident, se délectant des réactions du plus jeune. Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir sous les gestes assurés du capitaine. Jamais son sexe n'avait été aussi humide et le plaisir en était complètement décuplé. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller sous les sensations. Kyôraku alternait les gestes de manière à repousser le plus possible l'apothéose, rendant Hitsugaya complètement fou de désir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, ne parvenant pas à contenir ses réactions comme à son habitude.

\- Tu es vraiment charmant ce soir, ronronna le brun en léchant le ventre du jeune capitaine.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, mais se sentait frustré d'être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Il avisa le hakama qui recouvrait encore son amant et lui demanda d'une voix rauque de se déshabiller. Kyôraku s'exécuta avec plaisir, se dévoilant dans toute sa nudité.

Hitsugaya ne parvenait pas à regarder autre chose que le sexe gorgé de désir du capitaine. Il dégluti, peu rassuré à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation et était très embarrassé à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de l'érection d'un autre.

\- Te bile pas, j'ai l'affaire bien en main, affirma Kyôraku en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

En effet, le brun glissa son sexe contre celui d'Hitsugaya et poursuivit sa douce torture de sa main. Le lubrifiant était appliqué tellement généreusement que des bruits honteux se propageaient à chaque mouvements. Kyôraku ondulait du bassin, frottant fermement son érection contre celle d'Hitsugaya dans l'étau de ses mains. Le jeune capitaine gémissait faiblement et se débattant face au déluge de sensations. Bon sang que c'était bon ! Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel plaisir lors de ses soirées en solitaire. A son grand soulagement, le brun semblait également apprécier le moment. Sa respiration se faisait plus lourde les yeux quasiment fermés et les cheveux ondulés tombant négligemment sur son visage, il offrait une vision très érotique de lui-même au petit capitaine. Les hanches d'Hitsugaya se mouvaient également à présent. Il bougeait inconsciemment, trop occupé à accentuer le plaisir pour songer à autre chose. Le jeune homme se sentait sur le point d'exploser quand son amant cessa ces sulfureuses attentions, le laissant rouge, haletant et décoiffé.

\- J'aimerais te montrer autre chose, glissa Kyôraku en reprenant également son souffle.

Il se saisit des jambes du petit capitaine qu'il positionna sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elles ne dérapent. Puis, il s'intéressa à l'intimité d'Hitsugaya. Continuant de le masturber avec une lenteur indécente, il vint titiller l'entrée de l'éphèbe. Le jeune shinigami frémit en sentant les doigts lubrifiés du capitaine s'aventurer à cet endroit. Il fut tenté de le stopper, mais décida d'aller au-delà de sa gêne et de laisser sa chance au brun. Celui-ci cajolait sans s'arrêter la verge tendue d'Hitsugaya pour tenter de le rassurer et de lui faire passer un bon moment. Petit à petit, il réussi à faire pénétrer un doigt dans les profondeurs du jeune homme. Les joues rouges, Hitsugaya gémissait profondément.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? s'enquit Kyôraku en arrêtant de bouger son index en lui.  
\- Non, ça va… gémit le jeune homme alors que le brun lui évitait in-extremis de jouir en cessant immédiatement de le caresser.

Ravi, Kyôraku se mit à la recherche de la prostate du jeune homme et recommença à cajoler sa propre verge contre celle de son amant. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde et ses gémissements de plus en plus appuyés, attisant toujours plus le désir du brun. Le jeune capitaine était tellement désirable ainsi ! Il sentait ses profondeurs se resserrer brusquement autour de son doigt. Il était tellement serré qu'il avait du mal à se mouvoir pour trouver l'endroit qui ferait monter au rideau le plus glacial des capitaines. Cependant, il y parvint peu à peu, à mesure que le jeune homme se détendait. Il sentait qu'Hitsugaya n'en pouvait vraiment plus, si bien qu'il délaissa enfin leurs sexes pour se concentrer uniquement sur les caresses internes qu'il prodiguait au jeune shinigami. Alors que Kyôraku frottait plus fermement la prostate du capitaine, celui-ci se libéra finalement, éjaculant dans un râle de grâce sur son propre ventre. Complètement abasourdit par l'orgasme fulgurant, il mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir.

\- Je… Pardon, j'ai… commença-t-il, perplexe.  
\- T'en fait pas, t'étais absolument divin, le rassura Kyôraku en lui glissant des petits baisers dans le cou.

Le brun s'échappa dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une serviette humide et vint nettoyer avec soin le corps de son amant.

\- Et… toi ? demanda Hitsugaya en désignant d'un air faussement neutre l'érection du brun.  
\- Hm… Voudrais-tu t'en occuper pour moi ? hasarda le grand capitaine avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune shinigami acquiesça. Il avait sa fierté. Hors de question de laisser ainsi le brun qui lui avait fait vivre son plus agréable orgasme. L'ancien capitaine se vautra alors à son tour contre la tête du lit pour pouvoir bien voir le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'installa entre les cuisses musclées du shinigami et se saisit de la verge tendue. Il avait légèrement peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre ou de faire mal à son amant, mais fut peu à peu rassuré par les soupirs de plaisir que poussait le grand brun. Kyôraku ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il fallait dire qu'il était quasiment certain que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Guidé par la respiration plus ou moins appuyée du grand capitaine, Hitusgaya laissait vagabonder ses mains sur le sexe palpitant.

\- Mmh… J'ai envie de te dévorer, souffla Kyôraku alors qu'Hitsugaya s'attardait sur le frein du brun.

Le jeune capitaine dégluti face à l'intensité du regard du capitaine de la 8° division. Il ne savait trop où se mettre tellement les yeux du shinigami se délectaient de la vision emplie d'érotisme. Le brun lui tendit le flacon de lubrifiant et l'incita et l'utiliser en grande quantité. Après quelques minutes de délicieuse torture, Kyôraku se senti enfin venir à son tour. Il éjacula dans un grondement de satisfaction, souillant son ventre et les mains du jeune capitaine. Ils reprirent leurs esprits en douceur. Ce qui venait de se produire entre eux les laissait tous les deux perplexes, bien que Kyôraku en était particulièrement ravi. Il se nettoya avec calme et ronronna de plaisir en plaquant le jeune homme contre son torse musclé. D'abord crispé, Hitsugaya se laissa emporter par le câlin du plus âgé et s'endormit comme une masse, la fatigue de la journée le reprenant en traitre.

\- Merci, chuchota le brun en caressant distraitement les cheveux de neige du petit capitaine.

Le lendemain, quand Kyôraku émergea grâce à l'agacement de Nanao, Hitsugaya avait déjà disparu. Avec un sourire amusé, il constata que le jeune capitaine avait plié les affaires du grand shinigami avant de s'enfuir. Le brun s'y attendait – après tout, cette soirée avait été exceptionnellement inattendue, le jeune homme devait être embarrassé à l'idée de devoir faire la discussion après tout ce qui s'était passé. Avec flegme, le capitaine s'étira et s'habilla tout en glissant quelques sous-entendus vaseux à son lieutenant.

Durant la traditionnelle réunion des capitaines de la semaine, il recroisa finalement le jeune homme. Fidèle à lui-même, il était de marbre et agissait tout à fait naturellement face à lui. Mais Kyôraku n'allait pas le laisser oublier si facilement. A la fin de la réunion, il se saisit du bras du jeune homme pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci, l'air passablement irrité, se retourna et planta ses prunelles émeraude dans celles de son amant d'un soir. Le capitaine Kyôraku se pencha vers son oreille de manière à ce que lui seul entende ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et susurra :

\- La prochaine fois, je vous ferais hurler mon prénom, _Hitsugaya-taicho._

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'était également mon premier lemon, je ne suis pas encore forcément à l'aise avec l'écriture de ce genre de texte, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils :) J'ai voulu faire un lemon plus "crédible" sexuellement que ce dont j'ai l'habitude de voir, avec des pénétrations dans tous les sens pour les premières fois des uke, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer d'éventuelles fautes.  
_

 _Je classe cet OS en "complete" mais si un jour il me reviendra l'envie d'écrire une nouvelle fois à propos de ce couple, je compte ajouter mes prochains textes à la suite. Si vous avez envie d'être prévenu quand je pondrais un autre OS sur eux deux, abonnez-vous !_

 _Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux deux, je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^.^_

 _Passez une bonne journée / nuit !_


End file.
